Holiday
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 135. Holiday: "Danny could never seem to take a holiday from ghost hunting."


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 135: Holiday**

Danny could never seem to take a holiday from ghost hunting.

All of the other trips that he had with either his entire family or only one of his family members was infected by a ghost attack. The family trip to Utah? Youngblood caused it because he made Danny seem as if he was crazy. The trip to the Science Symposium with Maddie? It was entirely orchestrated by Vlad. The summer trip that he, Sam, and Tucker planned out? They had to go through it while Freakshow was holding their families hostage. The fishing trip with Jack? Crashed by Skulker and Johnny 13. Christmas? He was stuck rhyming by Ghostwriter. Yeah. Trips or holidays don't get along well with Danny.

Thankfully, Sam could see the stress that was beginning to weigh Danny down, and a week or so after his secret had been revealed, Sam convinced him to take a break from ghost hunting. After all, his parents and possibly the GiW are enough to (barely) keep the town safe.

It took weeks to get Danny to agree, but he eventually caved in. Right now, he was going to leave for a resort that both Sam's parents and Danny's parents paid for.

"Remember, do not let Tucker go onto Thermos duty. Then, you would have to catch ghosts again for the second time," Danny instructed his parents for about the millionth time. They rolled their eyes and Maddie said, "Just enjoy yourself on this vacation. It's spring break, and you should be relaxing instead of freaking out about everything."

"We'll be fine, son," Jack commented. "We're professional ghost hunters! Have a little faith in your parents."

"Still won't stop me from freaking out," Danny muttered. He then said, "And remember, if anything comes up, like Pandora or possibly Fright Knight-"

"Call you," his parents said simultaneously. "Now go and enjoy yourself," his mother said, pushing him a bit towards the gate that leads to the airplane that will fly to Hawaii.

Sam was experiencing the same thing that Danny went through except it was her parents lecturing her.

"And I don't want you coming home sunburned," her father said.

"Or pregnant," her mother commented.

"MOTHER!" Sam shrieked, causing some people to stare at them.

"See, now your attracting attention," her mother scolded her.

"You brought up that subject in the first place," Sam muttered darkly. She then ran away to save herself more embarrassment from her parents and caught up to where Danny was.

"You ready?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"I still don't want to do this," he said.

"You said 'maybe', so that is a yes," the Goth said firmly. "Besides, you need a break."

"I guess..." he said, but Sam knew that he was still worried about Amity Park. She rolled her eyes at his hero complex, but didn't comment anymore on it.

* * *

When they were at Hawaii, they actually had a lot of fun. It made Danny more loose and he began to relax. What really made him forget his worries was on the last day of the trip.

They were just having fun at the resort hotel, which was a very nice hotel, when all of a sudden, a flying silver, white, and black object rammed into Danny, knocking him off of his feet.

"Danny!" a female voice yelled, confirming that the object was actually a person. Or something that looks and acts as a person.

"Danielle?!" Danny said in shock. The girl lifted herself off of him, revealing herself to be the clone of Danny.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled in happiness, swinging her off of her feet and spinning her around in the air. The girl was shrieking of laughter, but it became muffled when Danny pulled her into a hug.

Sam was there to witness the happy reunion between the two, but she could also feel the stares everyone was giving the halfas. She then said, "Why don't you come with us into our room and tell us where you have been?"

She didn't even finish her sentence before Dani zoomed up the stairs, dragging Danny with her. Sam laughed and followed them, taking the elevator instead.

* * *

Danielle didn't leave one detail out of her adventures. Then Danny told her what she had missed since they had saved the world along with the other ghosts.

Once Danny was finished with his story, the room became eerily silent. Then Dani cleared her throat and said, "Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Um... I h-have a r-request for you."

"What is it?" Danny asked, concerned. She had _never_ stuttered when she was with him, so this was coming as a surprise.

"C-can I l-l-live with y-you?" Dani asked, extremely nervous. Danny sat there, not responding because he was in shock, which made Dani even more nervous. Just when she was thinking about going invisible and phasing out of the room, Danny attacked her with a hug.

"Of course you can stay with me," he whispered in her ear. She then sported a grin that was so wide, it would have broken her face.

So when they got back to Amity Park (with Danielle flying there while Danny and Sam took an airplane, even though Danny wanted to fly back with her), Danny's parents were ecstatic to see the girl that Danny kept on talking about. Tucker used his Mayor status to get Danielle birth certificates and adoption papers. She is now legally Danielle Jane Fenton, daughter of Daniel Fenton and Sam Manson (long story short, she poked around in Vlad's lab reports about the other clones).

That was probably the best holiday that Danny has ever had (and will ever have, sadly).

**In the end, Sam does come home with a child. I just realized that.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
